Super Family Bros
by ecz
Summary: Peter goes into his favorite video game to get back Lois from Stewie. Read and review, please.


Sorry about the P,s; had a little trouble with the formatting. 

"Peter it's time for church," yelled Lois. "We can't be late, you remember what happened last time.

Flashback "Sorry I'm late but Jesus told us to stay at home," stated Peter."

"I said no such thing," exclaimed Jesus.

"Yeah you did."

"No I didn't, remember I said I was going to juggle the Noah and Moses at the same time." explained Jesus patiently. But they were booked so I got two of the disciples instead."

"Which ones?"

"Those two that no one remembers." Jesus said.

Flashback end. "But Lois Mustachio is almost at the last Fortress where he will fight Bow Wowser." Peter whined.

"Who names these things," asked Lois curiously.

"The same people who named some of the greatest shows ever."

Flashback

"Okay we have narrowed it down to "The Simpsons" and "Adventures of the Yellow Monsters from the Sun. All in favor of "The Simpsons."

Matt Groening raised his hand. All in favor of "Adventures of the Yellow Monsters from the Sun."

Everyone else raised their hands. "I know what must be done," Matt Groening said sadly. He pulled out a shotgun and shot everyone in the room.

"The Simpsons it is.

Later that night Lois walked downstairs what she saw made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She then realized that she needed to shave. Later again she came back downstairs. She saw Peter in the middle of the video game. When suddenly Stewie pushed her into the game. Peter was throwing fireballs at tortoises when he saw Stewie. Stewie had Lois trapped in a Fortress.

"Fat man it seems that I have acquired your wife you must go through eight worlds to recapture her." Stewie then began to laugh evilly but started choking. Lois patted him on the back, and the choking subsided.

"Eight worlds, I could use a partner."

"I'll help you Peter," Brian said enthusiastically.

"Thanks buddy lets get to it. I remember how to get through these worlds quickly."

Peter and Brian ran through the worlds, crossing the finish line at the end of each episode. They each started out with three lives, but Peter gave away one of his lives for a turnip.

"Peter why in the world would you do such a thing you know that won't do anything for you."

"Brian have you seen a single mushroom here anywhere, I mean we are in a castle I don't even know how a turnip grew here." Peter explained seriously.

"Okay Peter but be careful there is a weird little man throwing hammers."

"Oh man I could never get past those guys."

Peter threw Brian into the hammer guy who threw a hammer at Brian.

"Hahahahahha looks like you should of been more careful."

Suddenly Thomas Jefferson appeared

"Wow its George Washington."

He shook his head.

"Abraham Lincoln."

Jefferson shook his head again.

"Bill Clinton?"

Jefferson slapped him across the face.

"I'm the guy who wrote the majority of the Declaration of Independence unlike that John Hancock. But he got what was coming to him.

Flashback Thomas Jefferson and John Hancock fight it out. Jefferson slammed Hancock into the ground. He then threw him over a cliff. That's for taking up all the space you old geezer.

Flashback end." Peter you shouldn't of done that to Brian." Jefferson explained gently."

"You are right Mr. President, if you ever were president. There's Brian now. I'm going to apologize."

"Brian I'm sorry I shouldn't of done that, we should team up together to get back Lois."

"I guess I'll forgive you," Brian grumbled.

Finally they got to the final stage. They each only had one life left. Suddenly there were those darn hammer brothers again. But Brian had a magic rug, so they flew over the hammer brothers. They saw Lois up ahead. But suddenly Stewie appeared.

"Very well done, but you will not get any farther."

Stewie began throwing stuff at our heroes. They dodged everything that Stewie threw at them. Fireballs, barrels, bananas, a bunch of Pokemon. But then Stewie hit Brian. Brian disappeared in a burst of red light.

"NOoooooooooooooooooooooOOooooo Peter took a breath. oooooooooooooo"

Peter then pulled out his Trump card. Donald Trump appeared.

"Stewie I will give you a gun that is capable of destroying the world, not the video game world. I stole this gun from the cast of Friends when the people at NBC threatened to cut their pay in half"

"I'll take it, Peter I guess you can have your wife back," Stewie begrudgingly stated. But the antidote will cost you extra."

Everyone began laughing.

"I was being serious," explained Stewie.

Everyone continued laughing.

"Hey lets all go out for frosty chocolate milkshakes."

Matt Groening appeared and shot Donald Trump. "That's my joke, just because we don't use it anymore doesn't mean it does not belong to us."

They arrived home and found a note. WE HAVE YOUR CHILDREN HAHAHAHAH WE WANT ONE HUNDRED MILLION DOLLARS. Everyone gasped in horror.

I will continue this in a different story rather than a different chapter. Unless this story bombs so badly that people will not want it. FIN


End file.
